love surpasses death
by Nevermorecollab
Summary: Alister the son to the richest man in the city but with one catch he is not part of the fortune he has to work hard to get everything he's got one day he witnesses something fall from the sky and in the same night runs into a girl that will turn his life upside down. they will fight death and go against fate to be together at all costs


Now i'm sure you have heard stories about people defying great odd to be with each other bla bla ya whatever. Now tell me if you heard this one two people going against death and even fate to be together? no? i didn't think so so let's continue shall we?

"Alister!" the shop keep yelled."what have i told you about day dreaming, if you have time to do that then start taking rh inventory and get back to work!".

"yes sir, sorry sir!" alister replied quickly as he ran to the back of the store. It was now closing time and alister had to lock up the store as he heard his boss and a friend out back.

"Isn't that boy from a rich family what is working here for?" said the friend

"I don't know but hes a good worker so i'm not going to question it and if you don't keep your voice down he is going to hear you!" the boss said. then alister left the store and decided to go to his favorite place which was the old abandoned cemetery on the edge of town. no one ever goes there so he loved it just him and the tombstones. As he arrived he he started to think _What gives him the__right to question why i'm working there it none of his business! __. At _this point he wasangry but as soon as he was angry he was sad for you see alister was from a rich family but his dad was greedy. He didn't give alister any of the money and made him work. his family owned two houses he live in a small apartment he wasn't allowed to step foot into either house that his family owned instead he had to work for everything. To top it off he was to inherit the family fortune but all anyone ever said was that he couldn't do it.

"I don't know what they are talking about!"

"I'm doing everything I possibly can, when i was in school i had straight A's and i know everything about business!". Alister had a lot going for him he just turned twenty was about six foot black hair and green eyes with a hint of blue in them, and o yea he had some sort of power. He could bend the elements and could see demons,ghost and other pretty unusual things. He kept this all to himself because that is another thing he did not want to add on his list for people to look down upon him further. No one took him seriously

"maybe if I run away or just disappeared, maybe then they would notice me!" as his depression worsened he just simply fell to his knees and cried "They wouldn't care no one would care!". just as he finished that sentence a bright light began to form in the sky this light caught alisters attention. "what is tha-" he was cut off from it all of a suddenly crashed somewhere near where he was sitting. "wait it crashed near me!" he yelled and took off in a mad dash and headed for the crash site. when he arrived there was a big crater, and inside this crater was a single black feather. He put the feather in his pocket then proceeded to go home. His apartment was one hour away but because he was taking his time it was two hours. He look at his watch "so be it" he said to himself. A hour has gone by and he is half way home when he sees a girl being surrounded by a gang of idiots. Now usually he would just go another way but something compelled him to go that way. this girl looked to be in her twenties long black hair piercing blue eyes he looked at her arm she was bleeding pretty bad. before he could stop himself he was in the middle of the group "why don't you guys leave this poor girl alone" he said.

"Who the fuck are you" idiot number 1 said quite loudly

"Look obviously she is hurt and needs a hospital can't you just leave her alone?"

"We will leave her alone after she comes and plays with us now why don't you run along its probably past your bedtime little boy" idiot number 3 said. With that alister just snapped his stance became different and his facial expression changed

"Why don't you guys fuck off?" At this idiot number4 gave a creepy smile

"What did you just say to us boy?"

"I said fuck off what are you hard of hearing now or something?"alister said with smug look on his face.

"That's it boy!" as idiot number one swung his fist alister dodged it with ease alister got a slight smirk on his face and dodged all of their attacks

"Come on boy stop dancing around like a priss!"

"If thats what you wish." with this alister kicked up and hit one of the guys in the face sending him backwards on the ground and the rest of his gang dumbfounded. soon once they were out of confusion they all came at him at once he beat them effortlessly. After all of this was over alister looked at the girl his expression became soft

"We should get you to a hospital" as he grabbed her by the hand and started to lead her to the hospital

"We can't go!" The girl looked worried

"Why? Your bleeding quite bad." The girl began to panic

"We can't go please it will heal just please take me somewhere else!" This surprised alister

"Ok ok calm down i'll take you to my place you'll be safe there, but first you must tell me your name."

"My name is rin."

"Rin, I like that name..."

"Thanks" rin said with a giggle"but what is your name?" said rin

"My name is alister" he said with a surprise when they got to alisters apartment rin immediately relaxed. Alister when into his room leaving rin in the living room. She looked at everything curiously pictures of family that looked to have no feeling in them except for one of a small boy and a women

"that's me and my mom" rin jumped at the sound of alister behind her.

"She's beautiful" as rin turned around she noticed alister looked sad and peaceful.

"I found these cloths you can borrow you should get a shower and wash the wound ill wrap it after you're done" he handed her the cloths and lead her to the bathroom. " after your done get dressed and meet me in the living room. Alister exited the bathroom and went to wait in the living room. He. Stared at the picture of him and his mom then he remembered. (flashback)

"Alister time for dinner"

" coming mother!" Alister exclaimed as her ran through the yard "what's for dinner?" Alister said excitedly

" it's your favorite" said his mom with a smile then as all memories some are not good

" MOM! WAKE UP! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP!" Alister screamed as his mother layed in the middle of the floor, his dad walks in "DAD! Mom she won't wake up I think she is hurt!" Said alister "it's ok alister your mom was just very tired and needed to sleep." His dad said calmly (return from flashback)

"He said that calmly, a little to calmly" said alister

"Your mother is very beautiful"

"Yes she is" said alister

"She was my best friend" Alister said looking at the photo

"Was?" Asked rin

"She died a long time ago it was quite sudden" "is your arm clean?" Asked alister

"Huh? O yes it is" rin giggled they both sat on the couch and alister began to inspect the wound

"does it hurt?" Asked alister

"Yes but I have dealt with worse" alister just looked at her with a puzzled look but decided not to question it

"There all done, how does that feel?" Asked alister

"That feels a lot better, thank you" at this alister blushed. Alister the stood up and walked into the kitchen, curious rin followed him

"I bet your hungry " said alister

"Yes I am" rin giggled .alister learned how to cook from his mother and always loved it when he made the things he taught her

"Hmmm how about a stew?" Asked alister

"Yes please" rin said with a smile, an hour passed and the stew was ready as rin began to eat her eyes lit up "this is really good!"

With this alister blushed "good I'm glad you like it" alister said with a smile rin began to blush alister noticed this and began to think "_maybe she likes me for me not because of my father or the company!" _Alister was really happy. After dinner alister cleaned up and sat in the living room with rin and began to watch a movie about fallen angels. rin watched with confusion "is something wrong rin? asked alister rin looked up at him

"Why do the fallen angels look like monsters?" at this alister was quite surprise

"Well i guess its because when angels are cast out of heaven they become demons." rin eyes grew wide

"Well yeah they do but they don't look like that!" alister was at this point really confused,

"you sounds like you witness this personally rin."

rin realized what she had said "no i'm just saying that they might not look like that they could look the same." rin was blushing a lot at this point alister giggled

"yeah i can see that i think it would be way better if they did that." alister then looked at the time" i'm going to get a shower make yourself at home

"Ok" said rin alister walked out of the room to the bathroom, rin then got up and started to look at the photos again "his mother looks familiar" said rin then decided to explore the apartment, there were at least 3 doors to try so she tried the one at the end it was a room filled with paintings and drawings she gasped at the beauty of the paintings all filled with marvelous color and detail. Then one painting caught her eye it was the only painting hung up on the wall the painting portrayed a hand reaching for a beautiful place but never reaching it. this painting held the emotion of a long painful life. rin left the room and decided to try the next door she carefully opened it to reveal a bedroom it was pretty small but had a comfy feel to it there she saw more family pictures this time more of his mother but none of his dad or any others which rin thought was weird, then she felt that something was wrong her heart began to beat fast like she was scared when she turned around she saw a single black feather in a frame she instantly knew what it was and that she had to get out of the room. as she turned around she bumped into alister when she saw him she completely forgot about the feather alister was shirtless and looked quite fit but will strange markings going down his side and up to a point on his neck.

"Are you alright?" asked alister

"y-yeah i'm fine" rin said trying to not look at him, then she remember the reason she needed to leave but by this point it was too late

"What's up with the feather?" alister asked the feather was now glowing the frame fell off the wall and shattered. alister picked up the feather and brought it closer to rin but she was backing away, the feather flew out of alister's hand and into rins back. rin fell to the floor "RIN' alister caught rin in his arms and held her when she realized this she pushed him away. "rin what's wrong let me help you!"

"Stay back" rin said then wings sprung out of rins back alister now stunned ran toward her and hugged her to calm her down "why would you want to hug a monster?" asked rin

"Cause you're not a monster your beautiful i don't care if you looked like those things on tv" said alister

"Why! why would you stay and say those things i'm a monster everyone is scared of me why do you stay and not run!" alister grabbed her hands

"because even though i just met you i love you" alister said

"What? you do?" asked rin

"Yes i do and even if you don't feel the same way i'm not going to let you go through this alone"

"A-alister i love you to" at this alister smiled rins wings began to disappear, alister looked at the clock it was late

"Come one lets go to bed" he said holding out his hand to rin, rin took it and they went to bed and never left each others side. when morning came rin looked to the other side of the bed to see that it was empty she got up and walked to the kitchen to see alister making pancakes "Good morning rin!" he said with a smile

"Morning" rin said with a blush.

"Here eat we are going out shopping for some cloths today"

"Really! t-thanks" said rin

"You don't have to thank me" said alister while kissing rin's cheek. then there was a knock on the door

"I wonder who that could be" as alister opened the door a man standing there said

"Are you alister schwarz?"

"Yes i am and who are you?" asked alister

"I've been instructed to deliver this to you personally" the man said holding out and envelope. as alister grabbed the envelope the man turned and walked away leaving alister confused "What is it?" asked rin

"I'm about to find out" rin then opened the envelope to reveal a letter. as he finished reading his eyes grew wide

"What is it what's wrong alister?" asked rin

"It says my father has died"


End file.
